


Secret Stash

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen finds out the box isnt Gwaine's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Stash

**Title:  Secret Stash**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine, Leon  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 442**  
 **Summary:** Gwen finds out the box isnt Gwaine's  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from 2sam11:** Arthur/Guinevere and porn.

 **Secret Stash**  
Arthur heard a noise in the garage and went to check it out. He found Gwen struggling with a heavy box.

“Guinevere what are you doing?” Arthur asked as he watched her try to lift a heavy box

“I’m trying to see in these boxes. What are they?” Gwen asked as she gave up trying to lift the box.

“They’re stuff from Gwaine’s flat. He is trying to clear out some things” Arthur said.

“So you told him to put them in our garage? I hope it isn’t anything perishable or illegal.” Gwen frowned at the boxes.

“No. I think its old movies and some books.” Arthur said. “That is what is on the top of them at least. We had the room and he couldn’t afford storage fees.”

“You let him put boxes in our home without asking what they contained. Arthur I would think you know better. It is Gwaine after all.”

“What could Gwaine have except maybe a collection of shot glasses with naked women on them?” Arthur joked.

“Are they in these boxes?” Gwen asked. “We have children remember.”

“I remember the children. They never play out here.” Arthur said.

“Open the boxes and let me see what’s in them so that I feel better.” Gwen said.

“That’s like an invasion of his privacy.” Arthur said.

“Do it or call Gwaine and he can come pick them up.”

Arthur sighed and took the first box down and opened it. It had books in it. The second box had papers and files. The third box had movies.

Gwen pulled one of the movies out of the box and read the title and frowned. She took another and then a third out. “These are porn Arthur. He will have to come get them.”

“I’ll give him a call.” Arthur started to walk back into the house.

“What is this?” Gwen was holding a paper in her hand. “This says that these are yours.”

“I gave them to Gwaine before we were married. I didn’t need them anymore.” Arthur smiled at her. He hoped that he could get out of the hole he had just fell into.

“Get rid of them.” Gwen said. “You should be ashamed. That is very degrading to human beings especially women.”

“I know that is why I gave them to Gwaine.” Arthur said.

“Why do you have this stuff in the first place?” Gwen asked.

“Because before you I was a very lonely man.” Arthur said.

“Get rid of it now.” Gwen said. “Chuck the lot of it in the bin.”

Arthur nodded. He walked into the house and called Leon. “Hey Leon want some porn?” 


End file.
